De vuelta a la adolescencia
by VanessaMauricio
Summary: Tony y Pepper son una pareja felíz y estable, pues son adultos. Pero que pasaría si por alguna extraña razón regresaran a la adolescencia? Cómo enfrentarían los problemas de adultos? Qué pasará con su matrimonio? Y con IronMan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! se que esta historia sonará un tanto extraña, pero les aseguro que les va a gustar y sacar una que otra sonrisa :)**

* * *

Tony y Pepper se encontraban cómodos en el sillón blanco de la mansión Stark. Había sido un día relajante y no tenían proyectos o citas. Ella estaba acurrucada encima de el mientras veían la tele. El le acariciaba el cabello.

-Que tal si vamos a la feria?- preguntó ella un tanto indiferente,quería probar algo nuevo.

Tony paró los labios, pensativo.

-Porqué no...- dijo Tony.

-Bueno, iré a vestirme- dijo Ella mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-Si quieres podemos ir desnudos- dijo Tony sujetando la mano de Pepper, su expresión era seria a pesar de que acababa de decir una estupidez.

-No me obligarás a ir desnuda a una feria, Tony- dijo ella arqueando las cejas y liberando su brazo.

-Valía la pena intentarlo- dijo Tony resignado.

Se dirigieron a la habitación y se cambiaron de ropa, se pusieron algo más casual, él unos jeans y una polo y ella un vestido sencillo.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y salieron del lugar.

Tony subió a uno de sus muchos autos y se puso sus lentes de sol.

-Eres un vanidoso- dijo ella mientras le daba un leve empujón.

Ambos rieron y luego el se acercó a besarla en la mejilla, ella se puso sus lentes de sol y su pañoleta en el cuello. El auto aceleró y se dirigieron hacia la autopista.

El viento soplaba fuerte y amenazaba con llevarse la pañoleta de Pepper.

-Quieres que ponga algo de música?- preguntó Tony sin mirarla.

-Bueno, porqué no.- dijo Pepper con un suspiro, de seguro el pondría a sus bandas de rock, metal o esas cosas, las cuales a ella se le hacían lo mismo.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que cuando Tony encendió el estéreo, se escuchó una de las canciones favoritas de Pepper, ''_Set fire to the rain'_'

Porqué Adele?-preguntó Pepper confundida, estaba asombrada por lo que Tony hizo, y tambien por el hecho de que sabía que le encantaba Adele.

-Porque es tu favorita y tu lograste lo imposible, poner fuego en la lluvia.- dijo Tony mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió y subió el volumen de la música. Tony aceleró.

* * *

Al llegar, el lugar era muy agradable, había muchas familias y niños divirtiéndose, hacía buen clima y era temprano.

-Vayamos a esa montaña rusa!- exclamó Tony como un niño pequeño, apuntando a el juego ya antes mencionado.

-De acuerdo- dijo Pepper tirando del brazo de Tony, cosa que el no se esperaba.

Avanzaron entre la multitud hacia la montaña rusa e hicieron la fila para esperar el siguiente turno, a pesar de haber sido un niño rico e importante, Tony nunca había ido a una feria. Pepper estaba felíz de tener el privilegio de llevarlo, y a este se le veía muy felíz y emocionado.

Al estar sentados en el asiento, Pepper se sentía algo nerviosa por lo que tomó a Tony de la mano.

En cuanto el juego arrancó Tony empezó a reír y ella se asustó mucho por lo que apretó aún mas la mano de Tony, el recorrido fué irregular, lleno de subidas y bajadas.

-Bien...ahora adonde quieres ir?- preguntó Pepper tratando de acomodar su cabello.

-Pues, yo creo que a uno donde no me cortes la circulación de la mano- respondió Tony levantando su mano algo roja y con algunos rasguños.

Pepper se llevó la mano a la boca, preocupada.

-Perdóname- dijo ella sujetando y examinando la mano de su esposo.

-No te preocupes- empezó Tony, después señaló una carpa morada de aspecto extraña- Mira! vamos ahí, creo que es una de esas adivinas o brujas, no creo en nada de eso pero tengo mucha curiosidad!

-Pues...bueno, si insistes- aceptó su esposa y los dos se encaminaron a la extraña carpa.

Al entrar se encontraron con una vieja señora sentada detrás de una mesa redonda. La mesa tenía un mantel negro y cómo no, su buena bola de cristal. La señora ni siquiera los miró.

-Siéntense- dijo ésta amablemente señalando las sillas frente a ella.

La pareja obedeció, estaban como hinoptizados por el asunto.

-Que están buscando?- preguntó la anciana.

-Bueno... en realidad, nosotros solo vinimos por curiosidad.- confesó Pepper, quien tenía muchas ganas de salir de ahí corriendo.

-Oh, ya veo...talvez le gustaría que les dijera su futuro?- dijo la misteriosa mujer.

-Porque no- respondió Tony.

La vieja señora empezó a ''concentrarse'' y mirando su extraña bola de cristal empezó a hablar:

-Bueno, lo que veo es algo muy bueno para ustedes, depende de cómo lo vean claro. Veo que son una pareja felíz pero no encuentran mucho tiempo para compartir, deben solucionar eso pues lo que viene para ustedes ocupa mucho tiempo y atención.

Tony y su esposa estaban callados y escuchando atentamente.

-Y díganos, que es ''eso'' que viene para nosotros?- preguntó Pepper.

-Un hijo- dijo la anciana muy decidida.- y algo más, algo que no creerán y que les podrá resultar imposible si alguno de ustedes no desea tener el hijo.

Al salir del lugar los dos estaban muy pensativos en lo que les había dicho la anciana.

-Un hijo- dijo Pepper distraidamente mirándose el vientre.

-No te alarmes Pep- empezó Tony- si vamos a tener un...niño...será por nuestra decisión, no porque la anciana loca nos lo dijo.

-Creo que tienes razón, eso es nuestra decisión.- dijo Ella más relajada.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron comprando chuchería y media de comer y subiéndose a todos los juegos restantes, incluso Tony tuvo na pelea con un niño que quería el auto rojo al igual que el. Éste episodio finalizó en que Tony se subió al auto rosa con Pepper, ocasionando que el niño se burlara.

Al momento de regresar a la mansión, ambos se sentían muy cansados pero aún así, durante el camino hablaron del maravilloso día que habían pasado.

Llegaron a la habitación finalmente, al día siguiente tendrían que trabajar duramente así que se quedaron dormidos apenas tocaron la cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Pepper tenía que ir a el edificio de Stark Industries, como cada día desde que había dejado de ser la asistente personal de Tony.

Ella se levantó silenciosamente, pues no quería despertar a su esposo quien estaba dormido de espaldas a ella, se dirigió al baño,se sentía más pequeña, por alguna razón. Al entrar al baño, tenía la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo.

Lanzó un horrible grito al levantar la mirada y verse en el espejo, tenía la apariencia de una chica de no mas de 17 años.

Tony se levantó de golpe al escuchar a su esposa gritar, se dirigió al baño muy asustado de que le hubiera pasado algo malo a Pepper.

Tony y Pepper se miraron por un segundo el uno al otro, sólo para después lanzar un grito a unisono, Tony también lucía como un adolescente.

* * *

**Les gustó?**

**Porfavor dejen en los reviews que tal les pareció y si les gusta la idea.**

**Me entere que hay problemas con la película de Avergers 2, pues algunos actores exigen mas sueldo, Marvel ha amenazado con demandarlos y hasta sustituirlos con otros más, Nooooooooooo! **

**En lo personal pienso que sería horrible :c**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hay alguien ahí? **

**desde hace unos 5 dias que no veo un alma en la sección de IronMan español... donde están todos? D:**

**Solo unos cuantos han actualizado u.u**

**Bueno, si hay algún sobreviviente por ahí, aquí les dejo el segundo cap. de mi historia :)**

* * *

Después de gritar por más de medio minuto, ambos se callaron mas no se tranquilizaron. Ella tenía la respiración agitada y tenía la mano puesta en el pecho, trataba de hablar pero por el momento sólo podía balbucear. Tony estaba igual de nervioso, cómo rayos se encontraban en esa situación, tuvo que sujetarse los pantalones que amenazaban en caerse, había olvidado que no tenía muchos músculos a esa edad.

Cuando ella logró tragar saliva y calmar su respiración un poco, se dirigió hacia Tony y lo sujetó de los hombros.

-No se cómo pasó, pero esto está mal, muy mal.- dijo asustada Pepper.

Tony seguía mudo, no sabía que decir en esa situación tan tonta e ilógica, no lograba ver bien, necesitaba gafas.

-Cómo se supone que voy a ir a Stark Industries con el aspecto de una adolescente?, me veo de 17!- preguntó ella muy exaltada.

-Mira, cariño...cálmate si?, ésto debe tener alguna explicación. No puedes ir así a trabajar, tómate el día libre en lo que pensamos en esto-dijo Tony con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No puedo! hoy es esa importante reunión que te mencione y para empeorar las cosas, también tienes que ir tu!- dijo Pepper muy angustiada, esta a punto de sentarse a llorar.

-No llores- dijo él abrazandola y llevándola a la cama para que se sentase.

-Cómo vamos a resolverlo?- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-No tengo idea, pero ya sabremos solucionarlo, y en cuanto a la reunión, mandala a volar .-dijo Tony.

-Bueno- dijo ella limpiandose las lágrimas- qué tal si nos vestimos?

-Buena idea.

Tony buscó en su ropa algo que no le quedara tan grande, más no encontró nada. Todo era más grande que el y esque no era precisamente flacucho pero a comparación de Iron Man, se podía decir que no era tan musculoso como él. Se conformó con unos jeans y una polo azul marino.

A Pepper le pasó más o menos lo mismo, no encontró ningún brassiere que le quedara, aceptó la situación y se puso un short de mezclilla y una camisa rosa pálido de manga corta.

Eran exactamente 2 adolescentes de 17 años.

-Emmh...creo que es vergonzoso pero tengo que ir a comprar un brassiere.-dijo Pepper muy apenada y roja como un tomate.

Tony se hechó a reir a carcajadas y tocándose la panza, lo que causó que su ahora esposa joven lo golpeara con una almohada en la cara.

-Tony! no es gracioso!

-Es que no lo llenas!?- preguntó el aún riendo y tocándo este para comprobar que estaba un poco vacío.

-Callate!- dijo ella ya divertida, hacía cuanto que no se reían así?

* * *

A fin de cuentas, tuvieron que ir al centro comercial, en un taxi ya que no los dejarían manejar. Pepper tuvo que arrastrar a Tony a dicho auto. Pronto llegaron al centro comercial.

-Es la primera y última vez que me subo a una de esas cosas!- exclamó él muy indignado.

-Pues a menos que quieras regresar a pie, tendrás que hacerlo otra vez.- dijo Peppe levantando una ceja.

Tony bajó los hombros a modo de resignación y se dirigieron a las tiendas.

Cuando entraron a la tienda de ropa favorita de Pepper, los detuvieron en seco, argumentando que esa no era tienda para niños, Tony se molestó y Pepper lo detuvo a tiempo. Ella se resignó a entrar a una tienda de adolescentes donde obviamente encontró su talla perfecta.

Compró la prenda y salió de la tienda, donde lo esperaba su esposo.

-Tony, misión cumplida- afirmó ella.

-Bueno, a donde quieres ir ahora?- preguntando mientras entrecerraba los ojos, cómo para ver mejor.

-Pues yo creo que... cariño ves bien?- preguntó Pepper extrañada ante la acción de su esposo.

-Mmm...si, perfecto- mintió el, sabia que acontinuación Pepper lo llevaría a comprar anteojos, aunque sabía que no le podía mentir a Pepper.

-Vamos por unos lentes, en este instante.- dijo ella tirándolo del brazo.

Al salir del negocio, Pepper reía a carcajadas, ahora su esposo era un cuatrojos, y no era que no se le vieren bien, se reía para molestarlo.

-Tan mal me veo?- preguntó el preocupado.

-No, sólo quería molestarte- dijo ella parando de reir- cuatrojos.

Tony se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a la salida del centro comercial, su esposa lo siguió.

-Tony, recuerda que debemos tomar un taxi-dijo ella

-Si, tienes razón, pídelo tú, yo no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.-dijo Tony muy propio.- por cierto, no me había dado cuanta de lo bajita que eres, porfín soy mucho más alto que tú. Nomo.

Pepper frunció el ceño, le dió un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro y acontinuación lanzó un chiflido, enseguida se acercó un taxi a donde ellos estaban.

-Así es cómo los nomos piden un taxi.-dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Anda, vamos a subirno- dijo él despeinandola.

El taxista los saludó con un ''buenos dias'' , durante el recorrido estaba en silencio hasta que no se contuvo y le preguntó a Tony:

-Disculpe joven, es usted pariente de Tony Stark?- preguntó el señor muy curioso.

-Pero esque no ve que yo soy...-Tony estuvo a punto de delatarse y de no ser que Pepper le dió un fuerte codazo lo hubiera hecho- Soy su primo, si.

-Oh! valla! tiene un gran parecido a él- dijo el Taxista.

Tony sonrió de manera forzada, aún le dolían las costillas por el codazo.

-Saludeme a su primo!- dijo el taxista cuando Tony y Pepper se bajaron del auto.

-Que tal!, soy mi propio primo!- exclamó Tony cuando el hombre ya se había ido.

Pepper sonrió.

-Bien, y yo quien se supone que soy?-preguntó ella un poco pensativa- no puedo decir que soy mi propia prima.

-Pues mi novia, podemos decir que los Stark tenemos cierto gusto por los nomos pelirrojos como tú.- dijo el muy serio.

-Vámos a entrar, tengo que ponerme esta cosa- dijo Pepper tirandolo del brazo e ignorando el comentario de Tony.

Al entrar a la mansión Pepper tomó a Tony desprevenido y le dió un codazo, justo en las costillas.

Tony se dobló del dolor.

-Eso es por lo de nomo pelirrojo- dijo ella felíz.

-Bien jugado Potts- dijo él sin aire.

Pepper se metió al baño a cambiarse, cuando salió fue directamente a donde estaba su esposo...de 17 años.

-Hola amor- dijo él, estaba sentado en el sillón mirando la TV.

-Hola, que estas viendo?- dijo ella acurrucándose a el, justo cómo lo había hecho el día anterior.

-Un programa tonto, sabes - hizo una pausa- no tengo idea de que este pasando con nosotros pero creo que no hay que angustiarnos, buena cara ante todo no?

-En las buenas y en las malas?-preguntó ella.

Tony asintió haciendo cara de cachorrito.

-Aww- dijo Pepper antes de besarlo.

Tony le acarició el cabello y el beso se prolongó, pronto ya se habían despojado de sus ropas y subido el volumen de la TV. Hicieron lo que ya era de costumbre hacer en ese sofá. Al terminar, ella se recostó arriba de el, abrazándolo.

Estaban tan tranquilos y en silencio que dieron un brinco al escuchar las palabras de JARVIS:

-Señor, tiene una videollamada del Coronel Rhores, desea contestar?

Tony se sentó de un brinco, lo cual hizo caer a Pepper del sofá, causando gran estrépito.

-Si!, digo NO!- por alguna razón, Tony había dicho que sí, y ahora Rhodey vería a Pepper y a él desnudos y de 17 años.

Rápidamente, los dos se escondieron detrás de dicho mueble, sejando ver sólo sus ojos por encima de los cojines.

-Hola, To...- dijo Rhpdey, quien se extrañó al verlos detrás del sofá.- se puede saber porqué están ahí escondidos?

-Estamos desnudos.- dijo Tony serio.

-Otra vez!- exclamó Rhodey- y porqué contestas entonces?

-No se.

-Eres un to... porqué traes puestas unas gafas?- preguntó Rhodey entrecerrando los ojos

-Larga historia, déjanos verstir y enseguida te llamo , ok?- dijo Tony.

-Cómo quieras, estas loco viejo, estás loco...- dijo Rhodey antes de colgar.

Tony y Pepper se vistieron rápido y chueco, quedaron despeinados pero a fín de cuentas... vestidos.

-Llama a Rhodey- dijo él.

-Pero Tony! parecemos adolescentes!- dijo ella preocupada.

-Mira, tarde o temprano se va a enterar, es mejor que lo sepa de una vez.

Pepper llamó a Rhodey, pronto su cara se vió en toda la pantalla.

-Ton... TONY!- exclamó incrédulo Rhodey al verlo con la apariencia del chico que había conocido hacía tantos años en la preparatoria.

* * *

**Y bueno, que les pareció? :3**

**Espero dejen reviews con sus opiniones ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

-Si, Rhoedey...soy yo y Pepper está igual- confesó Tony con un suspiro.

-Pero que les pasó,cómo?- preguntó Rhodes muy confindido.

-No tenemos ni idea- intervino Pepper, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, no se que decir.

-Podrías venir?- preguntó Pepper- nos hace falta compañía.

-Ok, chicos voy para ayá.- finalizó Rhodey.

Momentos más tarde el mejor amigo de esos dos ya se encontraba ahí.

-Yo abro!- dijo Tony corriendo hacia la puerta que recién habia sido tocada.

-Dios, hombre te ves muy flaco- exclamó Rhodey al ver a Tony.

-Si...tú no eras muy musculoso que digamos- y en ese instante Tony se acordó que no, todo lo contrario, Rhodey era muy fuerte en la preparatoria.

Rhodey se limitó a arquear una ceja.

-Cómo sea, pasa- dijo Tony cambiando de tema y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-y donde está Pepper?-preguntó Rhodey con curiosidad.

-Aquí estoy- dijo ella apareciendo detrás de un pasillo.

-Oh! eras muy diferente- dijo Rhodey incredulo.

-Bien Platypus - dijo Tony- deja de mirar a mi esposa y siéntate.

-Ok.-contestó Rhodey mientras levantaba las manos en seña de resignación.

Una vez sentados Tony miró fijamente a su amigo y éste sin decir nada estalló en una carcajada. Tony frunció el ceño. Pepper sonreia. Cuando Rhodey se calmó, prosiguieron.

-Esque, viejo te ves tan joven y flacucho...justo como en los viejos tiempos.- hizo notar Rhodey.

Siguieron hablando, recordando experiencias de la preparatoria,Pepper se unió a la conversación y mas tarde los tres mudaron su conversación a el sofa y Tony y Rhodey se pusieron a ver un juego de Fútbol. Era una escena tan cómica, pues teniendo Rhodey 43 años, Tony bien podría pasar cómo su hijo. A fin de cuentas la conversación nunca llegó a ser seria.

(Según la película Los Vengadores, Tony es de 1970)

Tony se sentía relajado, hacía rato que el mundo no necesitaba de Iron Man.

-Chicos, saldré un rato.- dijo Pepper mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Si, ve con cuidado.-dijo Rhodey

-No te le acerques a muchachos pervertidos- dijo Tony sin voltearla a ver.

Pepper rodó los ojos y salió de la lujosa casa, tenía curiosidad sobre cómo sería pasear por ahí sin preocupaciones ni horarios. Decidió ir a pie, caminó un poco en el centro, vió tanta ropa que le gustaba y tambien que sabía que no le quedaría así que se dirigió a una tienda de adolescentes, ahí se encontró con modas horribles y ropas transparentes. Nada la convencía, finalmente optó por llevarse sólo un par de pantalones, shorts y una que otra camiseta. Se acercó a pagar/

En la caja atendía un muchacho, muy guapo y fuerte.

-Hola- dijo Pepper mientras sacaba su cartera de la bolsa.

-Hola, esto es todo?- preguntó el muchacho muy amable.

-Si- dijo Pepper sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y dime bonita, cómo te llamas?-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa matadora- talvez podríamos ir a tomar algo, ya casi termina mi turno.

-Ammhh- Pepper estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer.

-Entonces?- preguntó el chico, qien ya le estaba entregando su bolsa de compras.

-Soy casada- fué lo único que Pepper atinó a decir antes de salir corriendo con la bolsa en las manos.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos,_ Pero que acabo de decir? no se supone que soy muy joven para estar casada?_ Se preguntó Pepper mentalmente.

Su tarde en el centro fue muy entretenida, se detuvo a comprar un helado, se sentó en una banca mientras miraba el cielo y caminó un poco más sin tener ningún obgetivo. Cuando se dió cuenta de que empezaba a anochecer, quizo regresar a pie pero repentinamente se empezó a marear y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó una señora que se pasaba por ahí

-Si, solo me maree un poco, gracias- respondió la muchacha

-Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?- preguntó la mujer

-No señora, es muy amable pero justo ahora me dirijo a mi casa, tomaré un taxi- respondió Pepper.

No tenía ni idea de porqué se había sentido así, se paró junto a la calle y pidió su taxi.

-A donde la llevo?- preguntó el taxista.

-Cerca de la mansión Stark.

El taxista se extrañó mucho, nunca creyó que Stark sería capaz de hacerlo con una muchachita.

-Es mi tío- intervino Pepper imaginándose lo que había malentendido el taxista.

-Ah!- se limitó a decir el hombre.

-Si...soy sobrina de la esposa de Tony, ahora el es mi tío, voy a visitarlos...si...a mis tíos- dijo Pepper nerviosamente.

Durante el viaje en taxi, empezó a sentir nauseas, y recordó que no era la primera vez. El día que fueron a la feria le había sucedido pero pensó que era por la comida chatarra que había comprado.

Se aterrorizó al pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada.

-Emmh...señor podría detenerse un momento enfrente de esa farmacia?

-Si claro- dijo el hombre mientras se orillaba.

-No tardo- dijo ella mientras salía del taxi y corria hacia la entrada de dicha farmacia.

Entró muy nerviosa, estaba roja de verguenza pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Disculpe, podría darme una prueba de embarazo?- preguntó Pepper sin mirar a los ojos a la dependienta y frotándose las manos nerviosamente.

-Si, aquí tienes- dijo la amable mujer.

Pepper pagó y metió el producto recién comprado en su bolso. Antes de salir de la farmacia:

-Soy casada- dijo señalando el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, como para justificarse.

Regresó al taxi muy apenada, porqué había dicho eso? ya era la segunda vez que usaba esa excusa.

El taxi siguió y al llegar a su destino, pagó apresuradamente y se dirigió corriendo a su casa.

Llegó cási azotando la puerta.

-Hola amor, te fué bien?

-No gracias- dijo Pepper mientras pasaba apresuradamante hacia el baño.

Tony le lanzó una mirada confundida a Rhodey. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño.

_Dios, y ahora que voy a hacer? sólo tengo 17-_ pensó preocupada Pepper al ver 2 rayitas en el pequeño aparato.

-Pepper estas bien?- preguntó Tony preocupado.

- Emmh si...enseguida salgo.-respondió ella.

Pepper se quedo muda por un segundo, inmóvil. Decidió levantarse y lavarse la cara. Iba a salir y decírselo a Tony, tenían que discutir seriamente.

El pomo de la puerta se abrió y Pepper salió a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Tony.

-Ahora me vas a decir ? - preunto el mirándola a losa ojos.

-Tony, yo...-empezó a decir ella cuando...

-Señor, me temo que en una pequeña ciudad de Canadá esta sucediendo lo que se cree es un ataque terrorista.- intervino JARVIS.

-Lo siento Pepper, tengo que ir- se justifico Tony mientras la separaba de el y la alejaba tomándola por los hombros.

Tony salió corriendo hacia sus armaduras, dejando ahí a Pepper y a Rhodey solos y desconcertados.

El hombre de hierro pronto comprobó que su armadura le estaba tan grande que ahora bien podrían llamarlo el chico de lata.

Pepper y Rhodey se acercaron a el antes de que se fuera, Tony le dio un pequeño beso a Pepper en la frente, como cada vez que salía a volar hacia el peligro, cerro su casco y despegó.

Rhodey poso su mano en el hombro de Pepper.

-Dime, que te preocupa?- preguntó el.

-Es que...estoy embarazada- dijo Pepper mientras lo abrazaba desesperadamente.

-Oh Pepper, no te angusties, verás que esta absurda situación pronto pasará y podran criar a su hijo como es debido.

Pepper asintió calmadamente, sentía cómo si Rhodey fuera su tío , aquel tío comprensivo que todos tienen.

Rhodey invitó a Pepper a sentarse y esperar a Tony.

Repentinamente su PIM (Pepper's important message, es un aparato con el que Tony llama a Pepper cuando está afuera como Iron Man y nesecita ayuda).

Pepper salió corriendo hacia la gigantesca pantalla de computadora por donde oía su voz y buscaba lo que el le pidiera.

-Pepper!- dijo Tony muy agitado

-Estoy aquí- dijo ella poniendose un manoslibres.

-Estos tipos pusieron bombas en diferentes lugares, las quieren detonar al mismo tiempo o al menos una tras otra, ultiliza el programa que te mostre el otro día para lo calizarme y de ahí a las bombas.

-Enseguida.- dijo ella moviendose apresuradamente.

Su corazón dió un vuelco cuando escuchó un estallido y la transmición se distorcionó.

-TONY!- gritó Pepper angustiada

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, estoy media cofundida, no se si despues de estas dos historias que estoy escribiendo (Tiempo Atrás y De vuelta a la adolescencia) escriba otras... les aseguro que si encuentro una buena idea lo haré :)**

**Pienso escribir alguna de Sherlock Holmes o de Star Wars.**

**ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO .Los quiero :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! ya regresé y perdón si me tardé es que he estado muy ocupada con lo de la escuela y la graduación.**

-Tranquila Pepper estoy aquí- dijo la voz del joven muchacho.

-No me asustes así, que está pasando?- preguntó ella angustiada.

-Justo ahora me dirijo hacia el lugar mas próximo donde se encuentre una bomba- dijo Tony

-No te escucho muy bien parece haber interferencia- dijo Pepper.

-No te preocupes, lo único que quería era que me ayudaras con la localización de las detonaciones- le dijo el muchacho.

-Está bien, estaré aquí con Rhodey , si nesecitas algo más vuelve a llamar, ok?- dijo ella

-Si, te amo- dijo él.

Pepper se quitó el audicular y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rhodey.

Éste le sonrió a modo de consolación.

-Y dime Pepper, que piensas hacer en caso de que esta situación siga así...- preguntó Rhodey con cuidado.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma e intentó parecer tranquila cuando en realidad estaba muy preocupada.

-Pues no se, no tengo idea de que podamos hacer...

-Talvéz si pudieran saber o recordar porqué están en esta absurda situación.- suspiró Rhodey.

-Eso es!- exclamó ella- dejame recordar... - dijo ella mientras caminaba en circulos- pues...ayer fuimos a la feria y no subimos a los juegos y fuimos con una anciana que... CLARO!

-Que sucede?- preguntó Rhodey confundido.

-La anciana dijo algo sobre mi hijo- exclamó Pepper.

-Sigo sin entender...- confesó Rhodey.

-Tony y yo fuimos con una de esas mujeres que ''leen el futuro''- dijo ella haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.- y dijo que si yo quedaba embarazada y alguno de los 2 no deseaba al bebé, nos pasaría algo malo.- dijo Pepper muy pensativa.

-Entonces...quiere decir que Tony no deseaba tener un bebé...- dijo Rhodey

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco me siento lista- confesó avergonzada Pepper

-Oh...entonces tu crees que todo esto de las edades se deba a que ustedes no deseaban ser padres?

Pepper asintió con el ceño fruncido.

Hubo un silencio que después fue interrumpido por el celular de Rhodey.

-Quien será a estas horas?- se preguntó a sí mismo Rhodey mientras contestaba.- si? -ajá- ok, ya voy.

-Tengo que irme Pep, cuidate.- dijo el mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba.

-Gracias Rhodey, igualmente- dijo ella mientras sonreia.

Al quedarse sóla en la mansión, no pudo evitar pensar a voz alta:

-Rayos, estamos en esta situación porque yo no deseaba estar embarazada, pero... ahora que te tengo aqui- dijo mientras ponía su mano en su vietre- no quiero que te apartes jamás de mi, no ahora que empiezo a imaginar cómo serán tus ojos y tu cabello. Si eres un niño, serás igual de fuerte y guapo como el y si eres niña serás la princesa más hermosa de todas.

Después de un rato empezó a preocuparse, ya era más de media noche y Tony aún no regresaba. De repente empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el vientre, cómo si la hubieran golpeado, perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sortenerse del respaldo del sillón. Se sentía muy mal y no podía más que respirar agitadamente.

-Señora Stark, quiere que llame a una ambulancia?- preguntó JARVIS.

-No! llama a Tony!- dijo ella en un grito desesperado.

-Enseguida.

Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó:

-Pep? que pasa? yo ya estoy volando de regreso a casa.

-Apresurate! -dijo ella muy adolorida.

-JARVIS que le pasa a Pepper?- preguntó Tony muy angustiado.

-Parece ser que la Señora está teniendo un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre.

-Y a que se puede deber esto?- preguntó Tony muy confundido, justo cuando venía aterrizando en el balcón.

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA! - gritó ella

Tony se acercó corriendo hacia su esposa, nisiquiera se quitó la armadura.

-Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó él mientras la soltenía

-Te fuiste, antes de que salieras volando te lo quería decir.

-Bueno, ahora tienes que ir a un hospital, estás muy mal.

Repentinamente Pepper se desvaneció en sus brazos.

* * *

**Bueno, se que fué algo corto pero prometo actualizar mañana si es posible, saludos y dejen sus reviews :)**


End file.
